Deception
by Katraa
Summary: [AU] This tale contained no mercy, no remorse, only an overdose of addiction and deception. Each said something different, each adding to the lyrics of a broken lovesong. What a caricature of intimacy. [RS]


**Dedication**: repliku

this was inspired by the song she sent me from panic! at the disco. i much have listened to it countless times as i wrote this, i swear. this is really unlike myself, so enjoy. and yes, the length is intentional and beneficial. anything else would be pointless, for you get the idea and such. enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

_**Deception**_

* * *

Words were exchanged in a flurry across the room, which was followed by the not-so-melodic slamming of a front door. A smashing of a vase against the door accompanied the banging, creating a caricature of a melody. Yells of anger and distress mingled with sobs from behind the door, soon to be silenced by another shattering sound, echoing throughout the cold night. A murmur of disapproval came from the other side of the closed door; the side that was the outside. That murmur was followed by a distant and cold chuckle as the figure left, a sinister and sadistic smirk plastered onto his refined lips.

Bright lights greeted shallow and emotionless green hues as the tall figure continued onward. The streets at this time were always desolated. It was quite convenient how all the side streets that seemed so homey, so perfect for those perfect married couples living a successful life, were in fact all connected to the main street. Which, in fact, was not as innocent and homey as its branches were. The main street was a shady area, only lightened by the neon signs that glimmered helplessly and endlessly above on the buildings. Each saying something different, each adding to the lyrics of a broken love-song.

In every song, every movie, there was a leading man. In this song, that very person was the aggravated, frustrated, and quite isolated silver-haired male that had left the chaotic rumble of his shared house with his girlfriend. Most songs and stories had a enlightening, cheerful, and inspiring undertone to them, or just a powerful dosing. However, this tale contained no mercy, no remorse, only an overdose of addiction and deception. What a wonderful song of a different tune.

Dark eyes locked onto to a magenta neon light, shining shamelessly above a decomposing building. But from the outside, and even the inside, one could not tell. Those inside were also decomposing in the same sense. Lives falling apart by the second. Every moment they remained there, a piece of what made them unique disappeared, eroded away. Sinfully appealing, it was.

Green hues focused on the door to the establishment as he pushed his way inside, ignoring the muffled protests within the locked chambers of his heart. Hands that really had no set plan ran along the rough side of the counter. Fingers traced the cold wood, each taking a lengthy swipe. A grunt brought his direction his individual digits, making a scowl form on his enigmatic lips. The barkeep gave an apathetic glance at the silver-haired male before returning to his work.

Scrunching his nose in distaste, the silver-haired youth leaned his back against the counter, his eyes averted themselves to the far end of the complex. Vibrant and tawdry lights flashed in all different directions, all ending squarely upon a poorly lit stage. A band played, producing a pathetic excuse for melodies intermingled with rhythms. But what was one to expect from a putrid place such as this?

Regardless of the bleeding his ears were now suffering, the male made his way to a vacant wood in the oddly dark building. The seat itself was in the corner. He held no drink in his hand, which perhaps was the reason why he brought so much attention to himself. A set of benevolent and unadulterated eyes landed upon his form, curiosity sparking in them, not able to make out the male's attributes in the poor lighting.

What an ironic and terrible beat life truly was.

Inexperienced and gauche hands slid their way around the nape of the seated male's neck. In such a situation as this, the male would have sprung to his feet and thrown a slew of verbal abuses at the perpetrator, for he was against unfaithful acts. But tonight was different. Tonight he was tenant who ran to a different melody. Tonight he did not care if dishonesty was committed.

Emerald eyes fastened shut hastily, a grumble sounding eerily identical to a vocalization of pleasure emitting from his throat. For tonight he did not care how clumsy and unsophisticated the hands were. The hands continued their nervous descent downward to wrap around the hips of the man who remained in the chair, savoring the attention. Small lips pressed to his ears, ghosting words before actually speaking.

"What do you want?" Uncertainty was evident in the voice, making the experience all the more lacking. Green hues snapped open, refusing to look at the face.

"Does it matter?" The male scoffed back, strands of silver hair being blown away by the other. The voice was that of a male, and at this time he really did not care. It was not like he wasn't interested in that kind of action to begin with. Life was a song, and to enjoy it, you had to experience all of the lyrics, no matter how wrong and explicit they may be.

"Hm. Maybe." Came the childish response, lips questioningly landing against the silver-haired male's ear, making a shiver run up and down the expanse of his spine. Lips pierced into a scowl, trying to refrain of emitting a growl of relish. A battle remained in his heart, but his mind was made up. He needed this.

"Do as you wish." Was the husky response from the male that the perpetrator got, making a fluid smile slide onto their lips. Which soon were now colliding with the silver-haired male's.

No time was wasted as tongues intermingled shamelessly, hands groping at anything they could reach. The stale air around them made them feel isolated. Decomposing, unfeeling, and completely blind and oblivious to the obvious. He knew that this was arousing his mind and heart and body, but he didn't care. Lies could be beautiful if crafted correctly.

Green eyes opened slowly, to be met with blue hues opening simultaneously. A mew of surprise came from the brunette perpetrator, falling backwards into a chair. The male's face turned a dark red, brown locks of hair falling onto his face. He blinked a few times, glancing shamefully at the silver-haired male, heart having stopped the moment he had opened them. To be attracted to something was one thing; but to think that you could find a copy and be happy with that was another. It always came back to the original.

"Sora. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Came the disgruntled response from the silver-haired male, arm flying outward to snag onto the brunette's wrist. Nails dug into the soft skin, making the brunette wince in pain. Blue hues glanced at jade ones, playing a melody of regret and mercy.

"I…" Sora mumbled out, glancing wearily at the clothes he was wearing. The limited and scant amount, that is.

"Correction. What the fuck are you _doing_?" Hissed the silver-haired male, refusing to let go of the death grip on the other's hand, ashamed of the other's moonlighting.

"I need the money," Came the simple and meek response from Sora, heart fluttering in his chest to a beat of it's own. Never before had he been so spurred and turned on and nervous at the same time. The emotions combined into a compound known only as lust to those who were blind. To those of the great vision, the compound was another element.

"So you're a hooker?" Breathed the other, narrowing his green eyes at the brunette. "You can get killed doing this. You're a complete idiot." Scoffed the silver-haired male, still gripping the boy's wrist tightly in rage.

"Then what are you doing here, _Riku_. You're dating Kairi and you're here… allowing a hooker to feel you up?" Pouted the brunette, trying to turn the tables. His accusation would have been strong, but his childish demeanor weakened it to a point of it being pathetic.

"She threw me out," Riku snapped to the brunette, "and we're over," He now dragged Sora by the wrist closer, "so, tell me, since when did you become attracted to guys?" A dark and suggestive smirk.

"I…" Sora glanced nervously and sheepishly up at the other, having been dragged so close to his best friend. His heart was now in his chest as he restrained from letting his hands wander on the other. Tonight was his first night on the job, and he had already been caught.

"You need the money, right, _Sora_." Riku whispered huskily into the brunette's ear, arms lowering around the boy's narrow hips. "And I need the relief." He continued, lips trailing over the sensitive area of Sora's lobe, making the younger of the two shudder. "And I'm sure you can keep a secret."

"Riku…" Sora whispered, trying his best to control his self.

"Think of this as a trade," Riku murmured, pulling Sora literally onto his lap, "You get what you want, and I get what I want." And if only Sora knew that Riku had wanted this longer then he knew. Well over years.

"Riku, you're my best." Sora began but was silenced by Riku's hand tauntingly roaming, making the brunette shyly gasp out in an ashamed pleasure. Blue eyes stared pleadingly at him.

"Best friends can have benefits, Sora." Riku murmured against the other's ear, hand returning to its roaming. "Besides, would you rather have me or some lifeless and drunk scum from here?" He was expecting an answer.

"Mm.." Sora whispered, heart throbbing. "You."

"Good." He smirked before letting his lips crash to Sora's.

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

* * *


End file.
